The invention relates to a method and a corresponding system for processing value documents, in particular bank notes, according to the independent claims.
In bank note processing systems, bank notes are checked for different properties, as for example denomination, authenticity and state, and are treated differently depending on the result of the check. Bank notes classified as authentic upon the check are again put into circulation, provided that they simultaneously fulfil certain fitness criteria. Bank notes classified as non-authentic or suspicious, however, are withdrawn from circulation, and soiled, worn or defective bank notes are fed to a shredder for destruction. Further, in bank note processing systems, the respectively fed bank notes may be counted and/or their total value may be ascertained.
In a common application of bank note processing systems, certain amounts of bank notes in the form of so-called deposits are delivered to a bank by a depositor or are fed to a cash center, so as to be accounted automatically there with the help of a bank note processing system, so that the total value can be credited to an account of the depositor.
Upon the automatic processing of bank notes it may occur, e.g. due to disturbances like a jam of bank notes, that individual bank notes are improperly captured and accounted which entails an incorrect credit on the account of the depositor. One possibility for determining such a situation consists in e.g. taking out the bank notes which were output to an output pocket of the bank note processing system and to then manually count them and compare them with a target value. Hence the system may be configured such that for example respectively 100 bank notes are output to an output pocket to subsequently supply these to bundling. When upon the bank note processing in a system configured in this way now non-recognized bank notes are faultily output to the output pocket, this must be determined by a manual counting of all bank notes output to the output pocket, which is very time-consuming because of the high target value of 100 bank notes.